


Thank You for the Music

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Cadash quickly learns that her girlfriend's lap isn't the best place to quietly play a tune.Or: Local Seeker Is Very Impressed by Musical Bard Girlfriend and Wants to Let Her Know





	Thank You for the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts).




End file.
